Rebirth - A Kainora Fanfiction
by GuruLaghima
Summary: My first Fanfiction. What happens when Jinora finds a young boy stealing from the airship?


**Rebirth - A Kainora Fanfiction**

_Rated M: Suggestive adult themes; Fluff_

* * *

**Chapter 1 - New Found Love**

It was a hot day on the way to the Earth Kingdom. The airship was hot, and they were opening all the windows to get as much air in as possible. Korra, Tenzin, Jinora, Bumi, Kya, Asami, Mako, and Bolin were all along on the search for new airbenders to take back to the air temples to train to rebuild the Air Nation. "When are we gonna get there" Bolin whines. "We're almost there, besides we need to think of a new plan since obviously our last one didn't work out so well" Korra said looking to Bolin then looking around at everyone looking for some ideas. Then, Pabu climbed on Bolin's shoulder. "That's it!" Bolin stood up and declared. "We could do a circus act like I used to do with Pabu, but instead of using Pabu, we'll use Tenzin and Korra." That's... actually a good idea Bolin" Korra said as she smiled. The team started planning a act that they would preform infront of the people in the Earth Kingdom village to get them to come with them. Korra saw Jinora sitting in the corner of the room with her head sitting on her knees and her arms wrapped around them, like she needed extra help to keep her head up. "Hey Jinora! What's wrong? You seem down" Korra said running over to Jinora hoping to cheer her up. "It's... nothing" Jinora said looking down at the floor. "Come on... I'm like your big sis' you can tell me anything." "Ok well... I've been thinking lately and... I've been reading a lot of romance books but.. I really want a boyfriend" Jinora said making sure to be quiet so the others won't hear her. Korra sat down next to her. "Ah.. I see what you mean. Well I wasn't even around boys my age until I finished firebending training when I was 18." Korra says smiling at Jinora laughing. "Well don't worry. With you being an airbender you'll have lots of boyfriends." Korra says as she winks at Jinora and goes back over to the team to finish planning the act.

They finally arrived at the small Earth Kingdom village. "Ok so remember what we rehearsed guys." Korra said as she was walking out of the airship. Her and Tenzin were wearing the traditional airbending robes and Mako was wearing some old firebender outfit they found on the airship. "I feel like an idiot." Mako said kicking his feet as he walks down the airship. Asami and Korra laugh at him making him blush. Ever since Mako broke up with Korra it seems like it's been really awkward talking to them, Mako thought to himself. Everyone came out to watch when Bolin started yelling, "Everyone! Boys and girls of all ages! Come watch the amazing airbenders try to defeat the almighty Fire Nation soldier!" Mako rolled his eyes and couldn't wait for this to be over. They starting preforming the act and everyone was watching except for Jinora. She was just starring down at the ground thinking if she will ever find a boyfriend, if anyone will ever like her. Then, she saw a young boy in the corner of her eye walking up the airship platform without anyone noticing except her. "Hmm... what's he think he's doing." Jinora runs up into the airship to find the young boy searching through the airship placing all the valuables into a bag. "Hey! What do you think your doing?!" Jinora said running over to him grabbing the bag from him. Then, the young boy blew Jinora into a wall and ran out and starting running behind a path to the left of the airship, still out of everyone's sight. Jinora wouldn't let him get away so she grabbed her glider and chased after him. She chased him to find him at the end of the town in an abandoned house looking through the stolen treasure. Jinora ran in the door and said very demandingly, "Give it back", which sent shivers on Kai's back. Before either of them could do anything, cops stormed into the house and took them and put them in the back of a truck. "Your under arrest for theft." Said the one cop. "Yea we finally got you and your little girlfriend Kai" said the other chuckling. "No wait please I'm not a thief! I'm with the Avatar and councilman Tenzin!" Jinora said. "Sure you are little girl" Said the first cop. "Listen let her go you pigs! She didn't do anything I stole from her" Kai said, trying to not get this innocent looking girl in trouble. "I know she probably hates me for stealing her stuff but... she's so pretty. Her eyes. Her hair. Her yelling at him just.." Kai thought but then snapped back into reality to find the girl crying on the other side of the back of the truck. Kai slid over to her slowly and tried to put a hand on her to comfort her but she just screamed, "Get away from me!" and blew him back to the other side. "Listen... I'm sorry for stealing your stuff.. and getting you arrested with me. They'll come get you I'm sure of it." Kai said trying to right his wrongs. Jinora just kept crying in her knees. "But me.. I'll stay in jail. For the rest of my life. Alone. I really messed up this time." Kai mumbled under his breath, thinking no one heard him. A tear ran down Kai's face and he just sat there. He didn't know what to do. He was about to have his whole life taken away from him. Jinora must have heard him because she slid over to him and asked him why he was stealing those things, like she wasn't mad at him as much anymore. Kai had to snap back into reality again to answer. "My parents were killed by barbarians 2 years ago. And.. ever since, I've had to steal to trade it in for some food." Jinora was shocked to hear this. She thought he was some, irresponsible, thief who is ruining his own lie. But no... it wasn't his fault his parents died. Jinora immediately hugged him leaving Kai in shock. "Listen. When my father finds me, I'll have him get you out to." Jinora said comforting Kai by resting her arm on his. "Really?" "Yea. It's not your fault your parents died." Jinora realized what she had said and immediately said "Sorry... I didn't mean to..." "No it's fine." Then Jinora rested her head on Kai's chest. They both just sat there, for what seemed to be ages. Just thinking. "I don't know why but.. I can't move my head off his chest" Jinora thought. "I wonder if she likes me" Kai thought. Then when they arrived to what they thought was going to be a jail, it was an old shack in the middle of a desert. Jinora said "Wha..? Where are we?" "Oh no..." Kai said jumping up. "Let us go!" Kai screamed. "What's going on?" Jinora asked Kai. "These aren't cops.. they're bounty hunters." Jinora knew what bounty hunters were but never heard anyone say it. Just from old books at air temple island. "They're going to kill us..." Kai said almost in tears. "No..." Jinora said starting to ball her eyes out. Kai grabbed Jinora in his arms and hugged her as hard as he could. "Please don't let me go" Jinora let out a faint voice to Kai. Kai turned to Jinora and landed a kiss right on her lips. Jinora was shocked but... liked it. "I won't" Kai said. Right after Kai spoke Jinora immediately returned the favor and landed a kiss on Kai which turned into making out on the truck. "I love you" Jinora said. "I love you t..." Kai tried to get it out but Jinora wouldn't let her mouth off of him. Then, the bounty hunters said "Alright love birds. Get out here. I don't want the truck all messy." Then, Jinora and Kai heard someone airbending and then fire bending... and then earth bending... "What's happening?" They both thought. They stopped kissing and immediately stood up to see Tenzin, Mako, and Bolin standing there tying up the two bounty hunters. Tenzin ran to the back of the truck and yelled "Jinora!" Jinora ran into his arms and they hugged for what seemed to be forever. Then Kai walked by them to get off the truck and Jinora peaked a glance at Kai leaving them both blushing. Mako noticed that. He already figured what happened between them. Mako asked Jinora, "Who's this?" "Oh he's Kai... he is.." Jinora said but Kai took on and told them about his parents and what had happened and that he's an airbender. "Well... the fact that you honestly told me what you had done is why I'm letting you come with us" Tenzin said, hoping he wouldn't regret it. "Really?!" Both Kai and Jinora said hugging then realized what they just did infront of Tenzin and slowly backed away from each other. "Looks like someone has a boyfrienddd" Bolin said. Tenzin snapped "Boyfriend?! Jinora doesn't have any boyfriends." Then they started walking back to the airship. Jinora and Kai secretly held hands the whole way hoping no one would look back and catch them. When they arrived at the airship, Jinora stopped at the bottom of the platform. "Hey you know Kai. If you need any help with airbending, I could show you a thing or two" Jinora said winking at Kai. Kai smiled at Jinora and replied "I'ld love that." "Jinora! We're leaving now." Jinora and Kai laughed and ran up the platform to enter the airship"

**The End **

* * *

**:Author's Notes:**

This was my first fanfiction so I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going to be making more chapters as well! Leave a review please! Thanks and hope you enjoyed.


End file.
